


¿Sólo un masaje? Sí, claro

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John nunca pensó que un masaje daría para tanto. ¿Qué estás haciendo? La continuación es un lemon: Piel contra piel; rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Sólo un masaje? Sí, claro

¿Sólo un masaje? Sí, claro.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en el sillón, pues el sofá, aunque desocupado, estaba fuera de mi alcance. Una vez intenté sentarme, de hecho me senté, pero enseguida llegó mi afable compañero y me echó de él a culetazos.

No es que no sea simpático, aunque no es su fuerte, sólo es… diferente.

Y allí estaba él, frente a la ventana, dándome la espalda, mirando la luz tenue de la farola que iluminaba la casa… Algo maquinaba, lo sabía, estaba seguro, como si lo conociera… como que lo conozco.

\- John, me duele la espalda, dame un masaje.

¿Qué le dé un masaje? ¿Me lo está ordenando? Pues claro que lo está haciendo.

Pensé por un instante en decirle: -Si no durmieras en el sofá no estarías en esta situación- , pero era gastar saliva a lo tonto, así que obvié mi propio pensamiento y dije, junto con un suspiro:

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Dónde quieres que te lo dé?

\- En la espalda, ¿dónde quieres hacérmelo?

Me sonrojé por un momento. De pronto, sus brillantes ojos grises me parecieron más brillantes que nunca, quizá porque estaban penetrando los míos.

\- ¿Tienes calor? ¿Quieres que baje la calefacción? Me dijo con toda serenidad, sin apartar sus grandes ojos de mí, los cuáles parecían preocupados de verdad.

\- No, no… estoy… bien. Dije desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba sonrojado? ¿Qué pasaba por mi cabeza?

Sin previo aviso, sentí una presión en mi espalda. Giré la cabeza para ver qué era, y ahí estaban esos ojos otra vez.

\- Pensé que sería buena idea darte el masaje a ti primero. ¿No te importa, verdad?

\- No… claro que no…

¡Claro que sí, claro que sí! – gritaba mi cerebro. Pero no pude decir ni pensar nada más, aun estando rojo todavía, todo hay que decirlo, como un tomate sin control, porque giró suavemente mi cara hacia el frente y empezó con el improvisado masaje.

Me quedé mirando al infinito. No podía moverme. Sentía su respiración en mi nuca, cálida y rítmica, sus manos sobre mis hombros, su corazón sobre mi espalda.

Y sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, sin poder controlarlo, un gruñido de placer salió de mi boca.

Oh, no, no… Quería desaparecer, enterrar mi cabeza en el suelo como un avestruz. No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser un sueño, tenía…

¡Toc, toc! – la puerta sonó de repente.

\- ¡Voy yo! – dije rápidamente, aprovechando para salir de esa situación en la que estaba perdiendo el control cada vez más.

\- Hola John. Veo que te alegras de verme – dijo con su sonrisa socarrona.

\- No creas, Mycroft. Y la puerta se cerró en sus narices. Pero no había sido yo.

Me giré sobre mí mismo, y antes que pudiera darme cuenta, de verle siquiera, sus labios se posaron sobre mí en una fusión perfecta.

Mi cuerpo continuó con lo que había empezado, y el beso, ese beso…


End file.
